


Calm Me Down

by RGE



Category: TwitchRP
Genre: Panic Attack, They Chillin, like villains, thats pretty much it, weeeeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGE/pseuds/RGE
Summary: Commander gets overwhelmed. Jasons there to help.
Kudos: 11





	Calm Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt write this in a shippy way but if u wanna read it as such do whatever idc

_ Calvin. _

Commanders hands clenched into fists.

_ Calvin. _

His heart was beating so hard, he could barely believe that it was still in his chest.

_ Calvin _ .

He was getting sweaty, under all of these layers.

_ Calvin _ . 

That’s not his name.

_ Calvin. _

That’s not his name. 

_ Calvin. _

That is. Not. His Name.

_ Calvin. _

That. Is. Not. His-

“Commander?”

Everything stopped. All the sounds, the feelings. Everything. 

“Hey, Commander?”

He looked around, trying to find who was saying that. Through the crowd he saw Jason. He smiled and waved his hand, motioning him to come over. Commander looked at the people around him and put up a hand.

“Sorry, I—“ he exhaled. “I have to go take a call.”

He pushed through the crowd, trying to catch up with Jason, who had already stationed himself across the street. He felt heavy, like gravity was pushing against him.

The moment he crossed the road, he felt some pressure weigh off of him. He slipped into an alley, where he found Jason, leaning against a brick wall. 

“What’s up.” He said plainly. Commander walked over in front of him, leaning against that wall to mimic Meanager.

“Oh, you know.” Commander put nonchalantly, not finishing his sentence. Jason hummed and nodded.

“Panic attack?” Oh, he could read him like a book.

“Yeah…” commander took off his hat and held it in his hands, pressing down on the red and watching it pop back to its original form. 

“Yeah, everyone was all over you dude. You’re popular, I guess.” He took something out, a lighter, and lit what looked to be a cigarette. He saw Commander watch it as it burned, and held it out.

“You want?” It looked different from a cigarette, actually.

“What is it?” Jason chuckled. 

“A joint. You know. Weed?” He put it in his mouth and took a drag, holding it for a moment and then exhaling, pushing the smoke into Commanders face. Commander coughed, just for dramatics. “Well? It chills me out when I get anxious.”

The taller man shook his head, and wafted the smoke away from his face. “No, I’m not into that sort of stuff.” 

Jason held a small smile on his face and nodded. “Hey, Alright. it’s not for everyone. How are you feeling now?” 

Commander focused back on himself. “Uhhhh….” he thought. “Yeah, I feel pretty okay now. I don’t know if I want to go back out there though. Kinda like hanging out here.” 

“Then hang out we shall.” Jason slid down the wall and sat on the ground, urging Commander to do the same. 

“Was it the crowd, or what?” Jason inquired. Commander just sighed, letting his head lean backwards. “Sorry, you don’t have to answer. Just wondering.” 

“They keep calling me Calvin. And they were crowding me.” He slid down the wall too, staring at his hat in his hands. “I keep telling them that I’m not Calvin, but they won’t listen. It’s fucking annoying.” 

“Yeah dude, I bet. I think they’re too caught up in getting your attention or something. I don’t know, I’m not gonna make excuses.” He takes another drag. He pushed his shoe against Commanders, subconsciously. Commander pushes back, making pressure against both of their feet. It’s grounding. Distracting. He doesn’t even realize Jason is talking to him.

“Huh-what?” Commander looks back at him.

“I said, do you want to do something?” 

Commander tilts his head. “Like what?” 

“I don’t know, man. That’s why I asked you!” He smiles at him. It’s sort of comforting, in a way.

“I…. I kind of just want to do this.” He says. Motioning to both of them. “Just kind of stay like this.” 

“Forever…?” Jason says jokingly. “Forever and ever?” Commander laughs a little. 

“Yeah, forever.”


End file.
